<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разнообразие by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795338">Разнообразие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все любят Ойкаву [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ивайзуми просто хотел вставить Ойкаве, скучно и без фантазии</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все любят Ойкаву [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разнообразие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Веревка оказалась плотной и тяжелой, скользила у Ойкавы между пальцами, то и дело норовила сбежать из неумелых рук. Ойкава снова глянул на экран телефона, сверяясь со схемой, и затянул последний узел.</p>
<p>— Ива-чан, проверь, держит?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми напряг руки — сначала осторожно, потом все усиливая напор.</p>
<p>— Теперь да.</p>
<p>— Ну Ива-чан! Долго ты еще будешь припоминать мне тот случай?</p>
<p>— Всегда.</p>
<p>Ойкава фыркнул, но больше ни о чем спрашивать не стал.</p>
<p>— Так, тогда здесь вроде бы все. Правда, веревки еще много осталось. Но я не буду обрезать, ладно? Пригодится потом для шибари.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми скосил глаза: возле кровати лежал моток, часть которого тянулась к его запястьям, причудливым переплетением примотанным к спинке кровати.</p>
<p>— Как-то не очень романтично.</p>
<p>— Шибари?</p>
<p>— Нет. Неиспользованные остатки веревки.</p>
<p>— Ива-чан, ну какая тебе разница. Ты же никогда не обращаешь внимания на такие вещи. Где я потом возьму еще красный шнур?</p>
<p>— Там же, откуда принес этот.</p>
<p>— Нет, там уже нет.</p>
<p>Откуда Ойкава добывал все эти вещи, Ивайзуми не знал и не горел желанием узнать. Хватало и того, что он соглашался во всем этом участвовать.</p>
<p>— А хочешь, я тебя сейчас им обмотаю? — Ойкава вдруг оживился и снова полез в телефон — искать туториалы по шибари, не иначе.</p>
<p>— Нет. Если ты еще начнешь учиться шибари, мы никогда не перейдем ни к чему. Так и быть, можешь оставить как есть.</p>
<p>— Я быстро учусь! — Ойкава возмутился, потом бросил взгляд вниз и кивнул. — Но ладно, потом.</p>
<p>В отличие от Ивайзуми, у Ойкавы уже стоял. Его всегда возбуждало странное, причем уже на стадии поиска инструкции к новому извращению. Ивайзуми не понимал, но в целом был не против. По крайней мере, пока Ойкава не придумал чего-то совсем ужасного.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, то, что Ойкава начал предлагать такое уже через неделю отношений, а через пару месяцев секс-с-разнообразием заметно преобладал над обычным, давало повод задуматься.</p>
<p>— И что дальше?</p>
<p>— Самое интересное!</p>
<p>Самое интересное выглядело как резиновый член.</p>
<p>— Да он толще, чем у тебя!</p>
<p>Ойкава задумчиво оглядел резиновый член, потом свой.</p>
<p>— Нет… вроде бы почти такой же…</p>
<p>— А почему он фиолетовый?</p>
<p>— Какой был.</p>
<p>— Когда ты уже перестанешь приносить домой то, что где-то было?</p>
<p>— Когда мы все перепробуем, и нам захочется чего-то более необычного и индивидуального.</p>
<p>— Куда уж необычнее.</p>
<p>— Ох, Ива-чан, ты даже себе не представляешь.</p>
<p>Ойкава слез с кровати, отошел к своей сумке и, присев рядом, начал в ней копаться. Глядя на его задницу и ямочки на пояснице, Ивайзуми просто хотел ему вставить, скучно и без фантазии.</p>
<p>— А, тебе уже нравится, — обрадовался Ойкава, вернувшись со смазкой и обнаружив физический результат приятных мыслей.</p>
<p>— Мне не это нравится!</p>
<p>— Значит, думал что-то пошлое про меня, да?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми закатил глаза.</p>
<p>— Выпороть бы тебя!</p>
<p>— Ого! Так тебя заводит такое? Можешь! Но в следующий раз.</p>
<p>— Придурок, я не о том!</p>
<p>Ойкава громко рассмеялся. Даже болтая ерунду, он не переставал заниматься делом: отщелкнул крышку тюбика, выдавил на дилдо смазку. Когда скользкая резиновая головка прижалась к анусу, Ивайзуми расслабился, впуская и не комментируя, хотя все-таки хотелось.</p>
<p>Ойкава растягивал медленно, раскачивая, немного вытягивая назад и сразу вставляя чуть глубже после. Плотная резина ощущалась не так, как живая плоть, но и правда не сильно отличалась от привычного размера. Ойкава смотрел на него с нежностью и каким-то любопытством, из-за которого Ивайзуми чувствовал себя лягушкой на лабораторном столе. Но в остальном все и правда было хорошо.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми ожидал долгой выматывающей прелюдии, — Ойкава всегда любил дразнить, — но когда дилдо оказалось полностью внутри, он вдруг остановился. Снова потянулся за смазкой, щедро выдавил на ладонь и провел ей по члену Ивайзуми. И, не став тянуть время, приподнялся над ним и начал впускать в себя, придерживая член у основания.</p>
<p>Ощущение влажного жара сразу сделало все еще лучше. Ивайзуми застонал, толкнулся бедрами навстречу, жалея, что не может сейчас провести руками по пояснице Ойкавы, схватить пальцами за бедра, притягивая еще ближе к себе.</p>
<p>— А теперь — самое интересное! — объявил Ойкава. Не глядя, он нашарил что-то рядом на кровати, и Ивайзуми почувствовал, как к распирающему присутствию внутри добавилась вибрация.</p>
<p>— Вибратор? Серьезно?</p>
<p>— Имеешь что-то против? — Ойкава отложил пульт, уперся ладонями в грудь Ивайзуми, медленно приподнялся и тут же снова насадился на член, двигаясь неторопливо и размеренно — пока что. Ему тоже нравилось быстро.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми пожал плечами. Внутри разгорался огонь, член сжимало все приятнее, ощущения становились ярче и острее. Было хорошо, даже слишком.</p>
<p>— Я так долго не продержусь! — предупредил Ивайзуми, продолжая толкаться навстречу.<br/>Ойкаве, похоже, тоже нравилось — прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, тот полностью ушел в свои ощущения. Казалось, слова до него дошли не сразу, и когда он посмотрел на Ивайзуми, удивленно, еще не до конца понимая, своими огромными от удовольствия зрачками, тот понял, что это конец.</p>
<p>Ойкава дождался, когда Ивайзуми придет в себя, выключил вибрацию и выпустил из себя безнадежно обмякший член.</p>
<p>— А я предупреждал.</p>
<p>— Да, не рассчитал и отвлекся. — Ойкава вздохнул и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>— Вот если бы у меня были свободны руки, я бы тебе помог!</p>
<p>— Да… жаль, что у тебя не свободны руки. И хорошо, что у меня есть вот это — Ойкава покачал вытащенным из Ивайзуми фиолетовым членом.</p>
<p>Отказываться от своих замыслов Ойкава не любил, даже если что-то шло не так.</p>
<p>— У меня второй раз подряд совсем без перерыва не получится.</p>
<p>— М? А кто говорит о тебе?</p>
<p>Ойкава устроился рядом, так, чтобы Ивайзуми его хорошо видел, и приставил дилдо к собственному, уже растянутому и заполненному смазкой отверстию. Выглядело непристойно и очень возбуждающе. Ивайзуми громко выдохнул, зажмурился на секунду, но сразу же открыл глаза: пропустить такое было выше его сил.</p>
<p>Он и раньше видел, как Ойкава растягивал себя, дрочил, но со свободными руками и возможностью в любой момент присоединиться, это воспринималось совсем не так. Теперь же оставалось только смотреть, как Ойкава трахает себя искусственным фиолетовым членом, как его ладонь все быстрее водит по собственному — живому и возбужденному. В сторону Ивайзуми он даже не смотрел, но тот знал: Ойкава чувствует его внимание и оно ему нравится.</p>
<p>Ойкава кончил с тихим вскриком, замерев ненадолго, потом, все так же не глядя на Ивайзуми, вытащил из себя дилдо, вытер испачканную в сперме руку бумажной салфеткой и только потом посмотрел на Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>— А кто-то говорил, что второй раз подряд не сможет. Так понравилось?</p>
<p>— И что мне теперь с этим делать? — Член стоял так, словно первого захода и не было вовсе. Ойкава пожал плечами. — Может, уже отвяжешь меня?</p>
<p>— Сначала скажи.</p>
<p>— Да. Понравилось.</p>
<p>— Я рад. — Ойкава улыбнулся. И, больше не дразня и не шантажируя, наклонился над пахом, взял в рот, впуская сразу глубоко. Сосать Ойкава умел, и это Ивайзуми нравилось гораздо больше, чем любые игрушки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>